


Above Board

by Catchinglikekerosene



Series: Requests and Drabbles [4]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catchinglikekerosene/pseuds/Catchinglikekerosene
Summary: Becca and Ethan are having dinner in the diagnostics office and rehash memories from her intern year.A/N: The prompt list used is Prompt List #2: 74. “You’re so cute.” and 87. “Oh my god I love you.”
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart), Rafael Aveiro/Main Character (Open Heart), Rafael Aveiro/Sora
Series: Requests and Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828768
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Becca and Ethan sat on the couch in the diagnostics office reminiscing about the past over their Chinese takeout instead of researching for the case they were meant to be reviewing. Their topic of conversation moved to her very first day at Edenbrook, from first impressions to first cases and mistakes. Becca’s legs were folded under her and her body facing Ethan as she shoveled some chow mein into her starved mouth. 

_ Mmm ohmygod this is so good,  _ she thought to herself momentarily taking her away from their conversation as the savory noodles met her taste buds. 

Ethan brought her back to their conversation by adding, “And then you tried to kill another patient.”

He looked over to her slightly. Ethan sat on the opposite side of the couch a half seat away from her. He was hunched over the container of chicken, his long legs stretched out past the coffee table. His tie was loose of his neck, the only feeling of comfort he allowed while under the hospital roof. 

The glint in his eye told her he was kidding, but the accusation still stung deep to her core. 

“Don’t bring up Annie,” she quickly scolded. “I still feel bad about it.” There was a pause while she finished chewing. “Did  _ you  _ save two lives on  _ your  _ first day?” 

“No…” Ethan conceded with a chuckle, “I actually kept all my patients alive without any drama.” 

“Lucky you,” Becca rolled her eyes playfully. “I’m glad Jackie was there to help. Less so that you humiliated me for a second time that day.” 

The office was dark save for the warm lamps by Ethan’s desk and the one nestled between the couch and the chair. The light peering in through the floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the free clinic gave them a sense of security. No one would come looking for this this late in the evening, nor would they be privy to the sight of the two comfortable colleagues. 

“You learned from it, didn’t you.” It wasn’t a question, they both know she did.

“But if I wasn’t so confident I probably would have given up medicine that day,” She lamented with a frown. “I’m glad you lightened your approach to interns.”

He shifted his large body on the couch to face her. Ethan raised an impish eyebrow, “I didn’t have a choice in the matter.” 

Becca chuckled before sliding closer to him so their knees nearly overlapped. “I’m glad my good graces are rubbing off on you.” She placed a quick kiss on his temple. “If it wasn’t for Bryce talking some sense into me who knows what would have happened.” 

“That’s because he wanted to get in your pants,” he said with complete malice. 

“Hey! You didn’t even know who either of us were back then. He was a shoulder to cry on in the supply closet when  _ you _ made me feel like shit.” She retorted playfully, noticing how his clear blue eyes immediately darkened at the thought of her with anyone else. “What’s with that face?” 

“I don’t think he was professional at all.”    
  
_ Neither are we,  _ she thought to herself. If Becca did say those words out loud Ethan was sure to backtrack once again, and she didn’t want them going through another game of chicken between feelings and morals. Third year of residency is only three months away. Becca has been tiptoeing around, trying her best not to scare him off before she makes attending and they can  _ hopefully  _ openly be together. 

“He was a friend,” she told him. “He’s  _ still _ my friend.”

Ethan raised his fork, “A friend that wants to date you.”

“Ethan, that was almost two years ago!” she exclaimed. “And anyway your adorable jealousy is misplaced. It should really be directed towards Rafael.” 

Without a moment of hesitation he all but shouted, “You and the EMT!?” 

Becca would be lying if she said his outburst wasn’t entertaining. As annoying as having to constantly explain her simply platonic relationship with Bryce had become, she’s adoring the way he’s flared up now. 

With the slyest of smiles she shrugged, “Yes. I may or may not have a type.” 

“Why have you just told me this? I workout with him every morning!” Ethan’s dish was now left abandoned on the coffee table. His loosened tie hung low and his sculpted arms were folded tightly around his chest. Any ounce of previous amusement had been drained from his system. “How long were you together?” 

“You  _ also  _ workout with Bryce every morning,” she pointed out the flaw in his weak rationalization. Becca took a second for him to digest that little detail. Unfortunately for her he didn’t register the remark. With a long breath she clarified, “We were never together. We did have a thing for a little while.”

A brief moment of panic flashed through Ethan at her words.  _ Does she consider us to be of the same fate given our undefined relationship status? _

Although they weren’t official, Ethan considered him and Becca to be in an exclusive partnership. He made a mental note to follow up with her on this at a later occasion. 

“How long was a little while,” he asked warily. 

“A few months.” She could see the wheels turning in his head. “We fizzled out after Miami…” 

His features visibly relaxed, “Good.” 

_ You’re so cute,  _ she thought as she continued to taunt him with notions of the past.

As Ethan sat before her with the remnants of a scowl on his worn features and his eyes shut to let his shoulders relax, all the memories came flooding back to her - of Miami and the way Ethan let her slowly know him as he truly is, vulnerabilities and all clouded her mind. 

She played over every seemingly romantic moment of intern year swiftly in their silence. Briefly her relationship with Raf came to light.

Becca’s eyes widened just a little bit. 

“Actually I lied,” she said as she remembered her final encounter with Raf. “We hooked up in the on-call room the day you quit.” 

“Explain.” Ethan’s hand flew to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“You left the hospital. You left  _ me _ . I was so hurt and rejected and full of feelings. We both agreed it was a poor choice of timing.” 

“And?”

Becca threw her hands up in honest surrender, “And it was completely above board.”

“You didn’t…” Why couldn’t Ethan think of the goddamn word? He was a doctor. Years of training had taught him countless ways of asking a patient about their sex life, so why was he blanking now? “...Consummate?” 

“We didn’t have intercourse, no. Completely above waist pleasure.” Becca tried so hard to bite back the smile breaking through. “That ok with you?”

Ethan’s fingers abandoned their position on his nose and flopped down on the couch. “No.” 

“We weren’t together, Ethan.” Becca shook her head.  _ Is this argument really worth it? Why can’t he just let it go... _ “ _ You  _ made that choice for us again and again. It doesn’t even matter now. He’s marrying the love of his life and starting a family. It’s all worked out for the best.” 

Letting out the breath and all the insecurities he had bottled up over the last few minutes he sighed, “Good.”

Ethan leaned over to the divine woman on his right, snaking his arm around her back to tug her closer. The jolt sent her fumbling right into his chest. 

She exhaled with contention as she breathed him in,  _ How does he always smell so good.  _

He let out the smallest chortle as he leaned in and pecked her nose. Ethan looked Becca over as he held her so securely in his arms. He went back to reminiscing, “You actually did make an impression on me that first day.”

Ethan was looking straight ahead as if the memory was playing out on a stage before him. “It’s a lesser fond memory of our relationship, however still important.” Becca craned her neck to get a better view of him. Ethan Ramsey had an idyllic smirk as he continued, “You ordered me a scotch. Neat.”

Her eyes lit up at the memory. “Oh yeah. You accused me of bribing you.” She pulled away from him just enough to wiggle around and face him head-on. “Is that when you fell for me? Because I knew my way around a bar?” 

Ethan wasn't listening, still so transfixed in the memory. “You thanked me for making you better.” 

“And you told me never to take the job home.” Her brown eyes followed his to the dark corner of the room. Now they both watched their beginning play out in the days eclipse. “Failed at that one.”

Ethan tore his eyes off the past and to the future sitting next to him. He lifted her onto his lap.

“Subjective.” 

He wiggled his eyebrows and shot her a wink. 

Becca laughed at his attempt to play coy, “Oh my god, Why do I love you?” 

Ethan smiled back just as brightly, “Heaven knows.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan coaxes Becca into talking about exclusivity.

On their only day off together a week later, Becca and Ethan were comfortably in his kitchen slaving over a much-needed early lunch. She had conned him into staying in bed until 11AM, well past his natural wake up at dawn. 

She had taken over the reigns of making lunch because Ethan’s scrambled eggs were “just a bit too buttery. You’re meant to chew the eggs not drink them”. 

Graciously he handed over the spatula and watched the woman of his dreams prance around his old bachelor pad. Ethan took up residency at the stool towards the edge of the island. 

There was something that had been plaguing his mind since their dinner at the hospital last week. He hoped Becca was still reveling in her morning ecstasy so that she wouldn’t chide him and just be truthful. He needed honesty. 

With a strong mug of coffee in hand Ethan dared to ask, “So... you and the EMT.” 

“What about him?” 

Ethan makes a care to explain motion before sipping on his drink. 

“It was a thing,” Becca explained for the hundredth time that week with a sigh. She turned back to flip the bacon and added, “A  _ brief  _ thing.” 

Becca inaudibly cursed herself for telling Ethan about Raf. They were having too nice of a morning to ruin it with a pointless tiff about her past fling. 

“You said you have a type. What could we possibly have in common?” 

_ Ah.  _ She realized what this was actually about. Ethan Ramsey wanted reassurance. He wanted to talk about their non-relationship relationship. She’d been waiting  _ months  _ for this sort of conversation.

Becca happily spun on her bare tiptoes to face him. Chocolate brown eyes adoringly took in the sight before her. The modelesque crystal eyed man sat in only yesterday’s green briefs, his hair fluffy and still leaning in the direction of her fingers from earlier, the nearly four decades worth of lines etched on his face smoothed with relaxation save for the telling crows feet. 

“I never said  _ you _ were my type” she joked with crossed arms and a critical eye. 

Ethan placed his mug back down on the table. 

They gawked at one another for a moment before Becca continued, “I like the way he made me feel. He’s comforting and easy to talk to when life got rough.” She turned her attention back to the bacon, shifting them to dry on a paper towel. “He took me to incredible places around the city, the kinds only locals would know of... We had fun. It was easy and not…  _ complex _ . Just two people hanging out.” She readied the whisked eggs to meet the sizzling pan. “And the Superman complex was  _ really _ hot.” She waited to hear the scoff that never came. When it didn’t she looked over her shoulder and sent a wink Ethan’s way. “Rafs a good guy. I’m glad he and Sora found their way back to each other.”

Ethan sat in silence with pursed lips as he artfully dissected her words. 

“But that doesn’t matter now. It’s in the past.” Becca plated up the bacon, eggs and diced tomatoes on a bit of toast for each of them. 

Ethan watched as she set the plate readily in front of him. He nodded in approval - Becca was not a kitchen connoisseur but she could muster up the basics. 

She pressed a feathered kiss to his temple.  _ “You  _ are my future.” The adoration between them flowed freely in part with the cosmic waves around them. Just two people divinely connected. 

He smiled as he leaned into her hand on his stubbled cheek. 

“Anyway… the sultry grump is a hell of a lot hotter than Superman.” 

With a light tap to his cheek Becca took her place on the stool beside him, ready to dig in. The activities of the last fourteen hours had her absolutely famished. 

Ethan continued their conversation on a new tangent, “But we aren’t together.”

Becca’s eyes went wide, a mix of shock with confusion.  _ What does he think we are? _

When she found chewing a more suitable task than replying, Ethan broadly asked, “What are we doing?” 

“Eating?” she mumbled through a bite. 

He shot her a serious look. 

She knew what he meant but she was tired of always taking the first steps. In the comfort of Ethan’s apartment, the apartment she spent 6 out of 7 days a week at for god knows how long, Becca didn’t want to guess anymore. The last year of their secret dates and inherent understanding of one another gave her the security to ask for honesty. 

“Out with it,” she demanded, “What are you getting at?” 

“What are  _ we?  _ Since we can’t… be together, not in that way.” 

_ What way? _ Was he speaking of the way she and Raf were able to mix their personal and professional lives so easily? Or was it the way Rafael could take her out around town unafraid of consequences. She and Ethan were together in the ways that mattered. 

“What do  _ you _ think we are, Ethan?” 

His head hung low, pushing the eggs around his plate as he debated his answer. Ethan Ramsey knew Rebecca Lao was a once in a lifetime occurrence - she was his partner in every aspect of the sense. There was no one that could satisfy him like she could. In normal convention they were dating, in a juvenile form Becca was his girlfriend. In the real world there were still complications to figure out. 

“More than a ‘thing’.”

Becca smirked at his use of the word, “Is that so?” 

“Hopefully.” Ethan said it so low, all his vulnerabilities were on display. Although he never said the three word and eight letter phrase out loud he showed her it every moment of every day. 

Becca swiveled to give Ethan her full attention. “I don’t care what we officially are or aren’t, Ethan. As long as we get to be like this,” she motioned around them, “together every day, I’m happy.” She reached out to cup his face in her petite hands. “I’m in love with you.” She caressed the lines along his jaw with her thumbs, trailing over to his supple and still swollen lips. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m yours, DTR’d or not.” 

His brows furrowed in the most adorable way - the way that reminded her of his age and how he shied away from social media culture. “DTR’d?” 

Her fingers tangled in the hair at the back of his neck fondly, “Defined the relationship.” 

“Are we in middle school now?” 

His infectious crooked smirk imprinted on her. 

Ethan took the bait and ran with it, “In that case, I assume that makes you my girlfriend.” 

Her eyes squinted in great consideration, “Hm… pass.” 

Ethan raised an eyebrow. He knew she was joking but it also wasn’t the reaction he expected. Notorious loner Ethan Ramsey just professed his intentions to Rebecca Lao. He wanted to date her - he  _ was  _ dating her without titles. He wanted and expected her to be bouncing around excitedly, like a child unwrapping their most coveted present on Christmas morning. 

Instead with a bit of comfortable courage Becca laughed, “We both know I’m practically your wife.” 

To her surprise Ethan didn’t shudder or backtrack, or disappear from her grasp like he’s so prone to do.

“Wishful thinking, Rookie” he grinned. 

She leaned in closer, stroking a few strands of hair out of his face. With great confidence she noted, “I’ll get your autograph eventually, Dr. Ramsey. Right next to mine and two witnesses.” 

Ethan kissed her tenderly. 

They both knew that she was right. 

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The Back Bay penthouse was silent, save for the scrawl of pen to crisp paper and the light pattering of the sun-shower against the large window panes. Ethan sat at the quartz island, examining and editing a pile of intimate documents. The stack used to be daunting; a morbid validation and reminder of all he didn’t have and had to give. Not anymore. As he studiously sat there, crossing out old clauses and marking up the margins with his most legible script to make room for his new ones, Ethan felt lighter. 

The weight of mortality had been replaced with a full, unencumbered heart. 

He was too lost in the lengthy litigious jargon to hear the quiet slap of freshly cleaned feet on wooden floors. Becca rounded the corner and into the open-plan kitchen, carelessly wrapped in only the fluffy mint-colored robe he had bought for her. Her features completely at ease after her hour-long soak in his tub -  _ their tub _ . Although Becca had moved into Ethan’s luxury condo three months ago, the place still felt more his than hers. 

Becca went straight towards the stove, grabbing the silver kettle from its abandoned spot on the back burner. As she used the pot filler to fill the kettle, she looked over her shoulder at Ethan.

He was in his undershirt and trousers, his white button-down folded on the stool next to him. His forehead and tip of his nose glistened with the day’s oils, and his hair was mussed from running his hands through it. The crease between his brows telling her he was deep in thought and completely absorbed in whatever he happened to be doing. 

As the water boiled, Becca leaned across the large island trying to call Ethan’s attention. 

“What’re you looking at?” she inquired, peeking at the small stack in front of him but being mindful enough not to absorb the words. If it concerned her, she knew he would tell her. 

There were a few breaths between them before he spoke. Becca watching him lost in his trance, admiring him and how his glasses made him look endlessly intelligent. 

Finishing off his revision, Ethan responded with mindless casualty, “Updated revisions to my will.” 

He still hadn’t looked at her. 

Becca’s eyes went wide at the revelation. 

Never had she known anyone to actually issue a Last Will and Testament. To twenty-eight year old Becca, it was something elders and people with children had,  _ not _ anyone born in or after the ‘90s. 

Momentary shock aside, it was the most Ethan thing to be doing on a random weeknight. Sometimes she forgot how different they actually were. How  _ her Ethan _ was Dr. Ethan Ramsey; esteemed diagnostician, published researcher, a man with large amounts of expendable income. A  _ proper adult _ . While she’s a late-generation millennial still scraping to get by. 

The kettle whistled behind her.

“Oh to be old and have assets…” She mused with a roll of her eyes.

Becca pushed off the island and spun on her toes, attending to her beverage. Then shuffled to the cupboard where she stood on her tiptoes to grab a green tea bag and a honeypot.

“You should really look at getting one.” 

“Yeah, so I can bequeath my debt onto someone,” she chided. “No, thank you.” 

“There’s other benefits,” he admonished her flippant behavior, attention still on the pages. “Such as decision making should you…” 

Ethan stopped himself, freezing in place. He hadn’t thought the statement through. 

His eyes widened at his own intrusive thoughts; the verity of the sentiment hanging in the air. 

Becca had evaded death once, and lucky for them no one needed to be called to make decisions on her behalf. More than once, Ethan had wondered if she had her affairs in order, would she have a DNR? Knowing her, he assumed she wouldn’t want to waste resources; she was selfless that way. Selfishly, Ethan was glad she didn’t and the situation never came to that. 

Becca stopped stirring the contents of her mug, the weight of all that was left unsaid hovering over her like a perpetual dark cloud.  _ He’s right _ . 

Before either could offer natural reassurance like always, Ethan added; 

“Or if you don’t want your mom to get everything.” 

Becca’s brows furrowed. “Why would she get all my crap when I live here with you?” 

Becca didn’t have much. Her $100,000 of student debt made sure she lived a modest lifestyle. The only things of value were her collections boxed away back home, waiting to be moved into her forever family home, and a few pieces of jewelry securely stored away in her safety deposit box back in New York. And if she died, all that would be left is a collection of American Girl Dolls, Venetian Masks, piles and piles of black clothing and shoes, hoards of expired makeup and a box of books. All things of value to only her.

She took a sip of tea, then lightened the mood with a raised brow, “Kicking me out already?” 

Ethan finally looked at her. Her back was up against the far counter and her nails tapped against the hot porcelain mug cradled in her palms. Even now she was still the most stunning woman he’s ever seen. 

“Under the law, I don’t have any rights because we’re not…” he trailed, speaking before thinking of the best possible way to phrase the blatant fact without presumptions. He settled on stoic admission, “Married.” 

The liquid burned the roof of her mouth. 

Suddenly, the atmosphere around them became heavy and full of uncertainty, matching the newly darkened sky outside. Both of them afraid of whatever could be passing through the other’s mind. 

Quickly, to keep either of them from wandering down a different route, Ethan followed up; “Nor have we been together long enough to be considered a civil partnership.” 

“Oh…” she took another long drawl of the scalding liquid. “So if you keel over your dad would be my landlord, essentially?” 

“No.” 

The dismissal hung in the air longer than it should have. Long enough for Becca to fear losing Ethan and having to rebuild her life without him by her side, and for Ethan to debate whether to tell her the truth or withhold until a more appropriate time. 

He noticed the way she shifted on her feet and eyes locked on the mug. She was avoiding him - avoiding the inevitable conversation. 

While on the other side of the kitchen, his blue eyes were shining, somewhat pleased by her uneasiness. It was an inside remark she wasn’t yet aware of. Ethan sat straight up and his lips pulled in the corners as he relayed; 

“If we’re still living together it’d be yours.” 

Her jaw slacked and the questions fell off her tongue faster than her mind could comprehend what was happening, “What? Why? Since when?” 

“This evening.” 

Her brows furrowed as she rounded around the counter towards him. Her mug left abandoned in her wake. 

“Were you gonna tell me?” 

He folded his arms across his chest, matching her defense; “After I spoke to my attorney about the proposed changes.” 

She seemed mad and confused, and was moving towards him with such determination that Ethan questioned every one of his intentions. Had he misread their relationship so completely? _How_ _could he_ have? 

He felt her behind him, getting there so hastily he didn’t have a chance to turn in place. 

In an instant, Becca’s arms wrapped around his stiff, broad shoulders. Her scantily clad body pressed firm against his back. Her hands found homage at his chest. Feeling her lover, her  _ partner’s  _ warmth and selflessness, and the regular prideful beating of his heart in the palm of her hand. 

Ethan leaned into her embrace, unfolding one of his hands to cover hers with his own. His other falling freely behind to trace circles along her thigh. 

“I promised I’d take care of you and I will.” 

The words were soft yet filled with conviction. Ethan was always going to protect her. Even if he wasn’t around, he’d do and give her all that he could. 

She placed a delicate kiss to his temple. No amount of affection or words could fully express how enamored and in love she is with Ethan Jonah Ramsey. 

“Anything else I should be aware of?” she whispered against his balmy skin. 

He let out a deep, cleansing sigh. This wasn’t how he wanted to tell her, but he guessed there was no better time than the present. 

He rotated in her arms to face her fully, “I’m naming you my next of kin.” 

Becca settled in the space between his legs, her arms wrapping around his neck. Words failed her. How is she meant to tell her older boyfriend that this is the sweetest and most daunting thing that’s ever happened to her? What is the proper response to being named someone’s beneficiary? 

Ethan brushed some strands off her forehead. Looking deep into the sweet amber of her iries he knew everything was worth it. She deserved the world and more. If Ethan only had a sliver of it to offer, he would give it to her no questions asked. 

His deep blue eyes softened as she pressed herself into him further, their noses brushing. 

He cupped her cheek, “You’ll get the condo, car, and any other purchases we make together.” 

Becca leaned into the warmth of his caress. He closed the little distance between them to place a chaste kiss to her parted lips. For now, Ethan wouldn’t tell her the other terms he’s added this evening. He’s also set up a trust and has been refinancing his assets so that she will split his dividends and royalties with his father. 

“Ethan, that’s too much,” she muttered when they pulled away. 

“It’s nothing,” he said full of unencumbered certainty and a single shake of his head. He placed another peck to her stunned mouth. When Ethan broke the kiss, a devious smirk coated his features, “I’ll probably outlive you anyway.” 

Becca couldn’t help but roll her eyes. “Guess I should get my will in order, then.” 

He moved his hands down her body and to the tie at her waist. “I can have the firm draw up a basic contract.” 

“Can I afford it?” she scrutinized. 

With a gentle tug he brushed the fluffy fabric aside, exposing her full chest. 

Accompanying the glimmer in his eye and placing a kiss to her clavicle, Ethan muttered, “I’ll deduct it from your annuity.” 

***

Nine days later Ethan and Becca were sitting in the comfortable waiting room chairs of Gerber, Greyson & Grey law firm awaiting their appointments. 

Fifteen floors above street level, taking in the modern office, the bright lights, and the people in suits shuffling back and forth on a mission, Becca couldn’t help but feel out of place. Everything seemed way too formal and  _ real _ . 

“Think it would have just been easier to get married?” she wondered out loud. 

The past week consisted of Becca having to mentally recall every single one of her assets, her wishes, and then decide what she’d want to do with her things should she suddenly pass. Luckily for her, Ethan sprung for a do-everything-for-you attorney where she really only had to fill in the blanks mapped out for her. 

“Definitely cheaper,” Ethan scoffed, his blue eyes sparkling with jest. 

Becca didn’t have the opportunity to comment, for her attorney called her into their office. 

Both doctors had a private meeting to finalize their documents and wishes. They signed their personal paperwork with their respective lawyers before meeting in the smaller conference room. Ethan’s and Rebecca’s council read out the terms of their new joint agreement, executor named, assets and addendums accounted for. 

“Just to reiterate, by signing this contract the two of you are agreeing that all physical assets pertaining to the household from this day forward will be legally shared between you,” a third impartial lawyer explained, following mitigation. 

Every day of the last nine days, the couple had a long, ever-evolving conversation about their plans. They discussed what is shared now that they live together and what kinds of things they’d foresee purchasing in the future. Giving, taking and compromising every step of the way. One compromise being a home just outside of the city in a nice suburb near the beach. 

For once in their relationship, Ethan Ramsey and Rebecca Lao were finally on the same page. 

“Correct,” Ethan affirmed. 

“Yes,” Becca followed. 

The older, third lawyer stood and placed an open fold of papers in front of Ethan. “Dr. Ramsey, if you’ll sign here and here,” he pointed to the green arrowed stickers awaiting his signature. 

Swiftly and without further consideration, Ethan signed and initialed in the five designated spaces. 

Then the lawyer moved the stack towards Becca. “Ms. Lao,” he began. 

“ _ Dr _ . Lao,” Ethan corrected. 

“My apologies,” he said with a nod to both parties before continuing on. Pointing to the yellow arrowed stickers he instructed, “If you’ll sign on the dedicated space next to his here and on the next page as well.” 

They did that with four copies - Ethan signing, Becca’s signature next to his, and their individual council acting as two witnesses. 

Officially, legally, and on paper, Ethan Ramsey and Rebecca Lao were partners in every way that mattered. It may not have been marriage, but it’s as close as these two complicated people will get. 


End file.
